Yourovision Song Contest 14
|Row 5 title = Host |Row 5 info = TessHex |Row 6 title = Grand Final |Row 6 info = 14th January 2015 |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = "Jääkausi" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ 13 file:Eurovision Heart.png 15 ►|image = File:Theme_art_with_logo.jpg|caption = Free Your Mind}} Welcome to '''your' Eurovision Song Contest.'' This was the fourteenth edition of the Yourovision Song Contest, held in Dunedin, after Lorde won the previous edition of the contest, with a record-breaking number of points, and a record-breaking number of 12-point units. This edition was a special edition, in which every participant was offered the opportunity to send two countries, resulting in a higher turnout of countries than usual, thus resulting in the need for semi-finals. The two countries of the previous edition's winner automatically qualified for the final, and could choose their positions in the running-order, with the restriction that one must be in the first half of the show, and the other, in the second half. This was the first time that a special edition of the contest was not held in Denmark, following the fourth edition in Herning, and the eighth edition in Copenhagen. This edition also marked the first time that the United Kingdom, in its history that spans the entire existence of the contest, was represented by an artist who has represented them in the contest before, as well as the first time that said country was absent from a Grand Final. Four national finals were used to determine the participants of this edition. Belarus chose their entry through Yourosong, selecting Anna Zaitseva, the youngest participant in the Yourovision Song Contest to date; Italy used La Scelta to select Mika and Chiara; Andorra used the Voice For Yourovision format and chose TWIN TWIN; and Finland, Germany, Bulgaria, New Zealand, Iceland, Moldova and US America all competed in Yourovision Battle Royale, from which the two highest-scoring countries-- Finland and New Zealand-- qualified directly to the final of this contest. Every participant was required to vote in both semi-finals to avoid disqualification. The eventual winner was Finland, marking the second time in the contest's history that a non-English-language song won, the first time that the same user won the contest twice in a row, and the first time that an auto-qualified song won the contest. Edition 14 - Dunedin - Free Your Mind The fourteenth edition of the Yourovision Song Contest was held in Dunedin, marking the second time the contest has been held outside of Europe, after the third edition, in New York. Dunedin was selected as the host city due to its climate allowing for snow, in keeping with the theme art of this edition, which was commissioned before the results of the previous edition had been announced. The slogan of this edition was "Free Your Mind", to reflect the importance of blue-sky thinking, and that anything can be achieved if you just adjust your perspective. The fourteenth edition marked the first time that the dates of the contest were changed during the contest, in response to the swift return of the votes. The dates were: Participation deadline/Semi-final voting begins: 1st January, 2015 Semi-final voting deadline: 6th January, 2015 (Originally 15th January, 2015) Grand Final voting begins: 7th January, 2015 Grand Final: 14th January, 2015 (Originally 27th January, 2015) Participants Returning Artists Semi-Final 1 The top 7 highest-scoring countries advanced to the Grand Final. Semi-Final 2 The top 7 highest-scoring countries advanced to the Grand Final. Grand Final Timeline Category:Yourovision Song Contest Category:Contests